An endless circle
by VARetribution
Summary: The final battle is about to take place. The group stop by Peterny for a few nights to relax. Teasing, alcohol, fighting and M rated content.  Will they be able to work out how they feel?  More to come.
1. Chapter 1

A lot of time had passed and relationships begun to bloom. Friendship, hatred and perhaps love. After all, the long and arduous journey had finally come to a climax. Luther's space was the final destination and the brave group had the key to get in. The last few days before the group would head into the unknown and confront "the creator" would undoubtedly be the hardest.

Fayt's shaggy blue hair was poking up out from a dark brown and yellow blanket on top of Large oak bed. His hair was moving side to side and sighing could be heard from him. "Yo, can't sleep kid?" A loud voice called, causing Fayt to sit up quickly. "Oh... Cliff. Nah, i'm just so anxious. We'll be leaving to face off against Luther in a few days." The young man whined.

"But you're gonna' need some sleep. You know?" Cliff nagged as he stared out of the inn window at the dark, empty streets of Peterny. "Looks like it's not just you anyway. Maria just walked by." Cliff added before Fayt could speak.

"Maria? Did she look all right?" Fayt asked in flustered voice.

"Huh? I guess. What's with you?" Cliff responded with one eyebrow raised.

"_Damnit Fayt. Get a hold of yourself!"_ Fayt thought with a vacant stare. "_Maybe I should tell her how I feel... If we don't make it outta this... I'll never have a chance_."

"Yo! Space cadet! Hello!" Cliff said in his usual bellowing voice, getting Fayt to snap out of his trance like state. "Maybe you should tell her you like her..?" Cliff sniggered. "What? That's personal Cliff!" Fayt's face turned a light shade of pink causing him to turn away.

"look kid." Cliff sighed. "You may never get a chance to after all this is over. What's the worst that could happen?"

_"How can he know what i'm thinking like that...? I've never said anything to him.." _Fayt gazed at the giant of a man with an awestruck expression.

"Cliff... I... What if it... tarnishes the friendship we've built up or makes her think i'm weird." Fayt reluctantly asked Cliff. Unsure on how to even admit he had a thing for Maria.

"All i'm sayin' is go for it. You guys have a load of stress that needs... Releasin'." Cliff laughed as he spoke.

"Yeah, I guess we do have a lot of stress that's been building up yeah... But that won't make her like me though..." Fayt's head sunk down slightly.

"Maybe she already does.." Cliff responded in an unusually serious tone of voice as he begun pacing across their room; His shadow flickering in the light of the large open fire. 

A brief moment of silence passed as Fayt sat on his bed, gripping his head and lost in thought. "I'm gonna give it shot!" Fayt shot upto his feet and clenched his fists.

"Go for it tiger." Cliff didn't seem very enthusiastic.

_"These kids... No common sense I tell ya._" Cliff thought as he made his way back to the window that was letting in a beam of moonlight. Fayt placed one hand on Cliff's shoulder causing the moonlight to make his blue gauntlet glint. "Thanks Cliff." With a nod he made for the door. Fayt kept a hasty pace walking down the empty corridor and out into the perterny streets. He was heading towards the town centre as Cliff had pointed him in the right direction when he passed by the window.

Fayt arrived at the town centre which was dark and cold, the grey stone buildings and the various market stalls had began to frost over. Fayt slowed his pace down in case of running Into Maria. After a short walk around the square in the crisp morning air he managed to find what he had been so eagerly searching for. But what he saw shocked him and made his heart heavy...

Fayt's eyes stayed wide for a few minutes before he took a couple of steps forward.  
>Maria was sat on a small flight of steps with her head in her hands; tears trickling between her fingers, sobbing and sniffing. "I... I can't do this anymore... I never wanted this much responsibility..." Maria's words were very unlike her not to mention her crying. She hadn't even noticed Fayt approaching slowly. "What if we can't win... What if I get everyone killed? What if... I get Fayt killed?"<p>

"Maria..." Fayt didn't say another word. He simply sat on the step next to the crying young woman, the clink of his armour catching her attention.  
>"F..Fayt?" Maria couldn't muster up any other words as she wiped her eyes on the familiar jacket she always wore.<br>An awkward silence befell the duo as they gazed at each other. "I... I wasn't crying." Maria growled as she turned away, folding her arms. "I just... Just..."  
>"It's okay Maria. I understand. I can't stop worrying about it either." Fayt softly muttered in an attempt to comfort the obviously distressed Maria.<br>"Fayt. I know that we should be... Happy. Happy that this will finally end. I just... Don't want to end up losing everyone... Especially... You." Maria finished her sentence off very nervously. "What I mean is..."  
>Fayt's face had a smile plastered on it by now as he interrupted her. "Maria. I understand completely... I've been trying to find a way to tell you how I feel. I just couldn't." Fayt seemed blunter than he usually would.<p>

Maria stared blankly for a moment at Fayt but she got distracted by the birds starting to chirp as morning had begun to creep in. The town square had start to lighten up a little bit and an orange haze filled the atmosphere.  
>"How... You feel?" Maria had a genuine look of shock in her eyes.<br>Fayt felt a sudden warmth as Maria placed her head against his chest and closed her eyes. "Thanks Fayt." Maria whispered with a smile as Fayt placed his arm around her shoulders. The two of them ended up sitting there just hugging in silence, as if their souls were talking for them.

"Hmmm .. Where could Fayt have gone?"  
>"I don't know, Cliff just said this way."<br>Two women were chatting away as they walked down a narrow street in the morning fog. Dark brown hair swaying side to side almost mirrored by a long golden, platted ponytail.  
>"Mirage?" the brunette hummed.<br>"Yes Sophia?" Mirage responded in a similar pitch.  
>"you dont think that he's with Maria or Nel do you?" Sophia's eyes showed signs of desperation.<br>"Well. There is a possibility." Mirage replied, straight to the point.  
>"That's not a very good answer!" Sophia whimpered.<p>

"Why not?" Mirage was clueless to Sophia's very obvious feelings towards Fayt.

Sophia and Mirage approached the town square and Sophia scanned the area with her eyes. Taking in every little detail. "Not here..." She thought before flopping to the ground. "Oh..."  
>"C'mon Sophia, let's head back. Maybe he's already gone back to the inn." Mirage dragged the smaller woman up to her feet again. "Yeah. I hope so." Sophia Sighed before the duo began back tracking.<p>

"So... " Fayt said with a puzzled expression as they approached the large entrance to the inn. "You're very quiet Maria." He looked at her as they walked along side each other.

"I'm just tired that's all." Maria said in a very soft voice. "What were you going to tell me Fayt?" She questioned him without looking in his direction.

"Uhhh... N..nevermind that." He panicked as his face went red

_"Phew, lucky she's not looking at me blush."_ He said to himself.

"Well... Could you let me stay in your room. I don't want to be alone." She pleaded.  
>"Uhhh... Sure..? I guess." Fayt seemed very nervous at the mere thought of it.<br>The couple continued to proceed into the dimly lit inn where a maid greeted them with a nod. Down a long white corridor at the end was Fayt and Cliffs room. Fayt and Maria shuffled their feet as they walked towards it. "Shh.. Cliff might be asleep." Fayt noted as he pushed down on the golden handle and opened the large brown door just enough for them to squeeze through. 

"_Man. I think this is going well... But I need to tell her..."_ Fayt silently thought as he took his armour off and sat at the end of his bed. Looking at Maria who slowly slid her gloves off and neatly placed them on the rounded table in the corner. She began to take off her Jacket but Fayt turned away in a polite fashion.

Curiosity got the better of Fayt as he turned to see Maria right in front of him. Without her normal gear on she was just wearing a simple black skirt, her black tights and dark sleeveless top.  
>"M..Maria... I need to talk to y..." Fayt went to speak but the blue haired girl before him embraced him with a hug.<p>

"Goodnight Fayt." She whispered before standing again and moving to sit at the table she had placed her things on. A look of sadness filled Fayt's green eyes as Maria rested her head on her arms to go to sleep. Her long Aqua locks covering most of her tear stained face. "Goodnight Maria." Fayt said in a soft and comforting voice as he got into bed again.

Cliff was awake but in bed pretending to be asleep just smiled to himself.  
>"<em>The kid is hopeless with women<em>." the blonde haired man thought as he closed his eyes after a job well done. "_Nearly. Maybe next time."_

Daylight was shining brightly through the window Cliff had left open. The bustling of people in the streets and the sound of wagons slowly rolling by could be heard.

"_What time is it?."_ Cliff thought as he slowly rose out of his bed. Fayt and Maria were both fast asleep in the same positions as the previous night.  
>"Hmmm... This ain't gonna do " Cliff quietly grumbled as he got up and pulled his pitch black jeans on. He made his way over to Maria, placing one hand on her shoulder and leaning to whisper to her. "Hey, Cap'n." He said in a bizarrely quiet voice for such a loud and usually annoying man. "Captaiinnn?"<br>"Huh...? Cliff? What is it?" Maria sat up rubbing her eyes slightly. "What time is it?" she enquired, squinting at the daylight creeping in.  
>"No idea." Cliff hummed. "But! I'm goin' out to gather some things. I'll just leave you two lovebirds alone heh." He laughed as he messed up Maria's hair.<br>"Be quiet Cliff. That's not funny." Maria folded her arms with her typical angry look.  
>"relax... Like I said to king square over there. You guys should work out some stress." With a quiet laugh Cliff pulled the oak door open and left.<p>

Somehow Fayt was still sleeping like a babe although Maria had been awake for a little while sorting her hair out. "Ugh.. Cliff messing my hair up." Maria grumbled.

Fayt stirred in his bed and rolled onto his back still asleep. His movements caught the watchful eyes of the young woman looking into the mirror at the foot of his bed. "Hmmm.." she smirked slightly and leant her head to the side looking at the sleeping Fayt. Maria didn't say anything as she quietly slid into the bed next to Fayt, without him noticing she hugged close and shook him. "Fayt? Fayt?" Her breath tickled his face but he was completely passed out. "Ohh... That's a shame" Maria thought with a slightly scheming look in her eyes.

Fayt let a barely audible moan as he felt Maria's legs interlocking with his own. Her slender fingers caressing his chest.  
>"What the?" He mumbled as his eyes began opening.<br>"Morning Fayt." The woman snuggled upto him said with a chirp in her voice.  
>"Ahhhh!" Fayt jumped and pulled away slightly. His face bright red. "Wh...what are you doing in my bed?" He questioned, stuttering his words.<br>"Depends." Maria added with a smile. Her eyes fixed on Fayt's  
>"On... w..w...what?" He replied, still stuttering. Still blushing.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Fayt gasped slightly at Maria's body squeezing against his own. Her legs wrapped around his causing her tights to ladder on one leg. "Maria, what's come over you?" He said in a stern tone.  
>"Don't you like my touch?" Maria responded her eyes becoming filled with an aura of sadness.<br>"I...I never said that," Fayt pleaded. "It's just..." Just as Fayt was about to speak the door banged with a knock followed by a click as the handle began to turn.  
>"Fayt? Are you up?" A familiar girl's voice stung Fayt.<br>"Sophia!" The young warrior had become overwhelmed with worry. Worrying about what she would think. He acted quickly, shoving Maria underneath the blankets.

Sophia walked into the room; she appeared not to notice the human shaped bump in Fayt's bed at all, and started nagging at him for still being in bed. She continued her rant, but Fayt wasn't paying any attention... He was distracted by the gentle scraping of Maria's nails on his stomach, slowly descending further down his torso and causing a very uncomfortable state of arousal.  
>"Sophia! I'm not decent in here!" he snapped.<br>"Sure you are Fayt! I've seen it all before," the brunette added, wagging her finger at him.

"_WHAT?"_

Maria felt a pain across her chest. It was as if her heart had become heavier. However, the feeling quickly turned to anger and jealousy. Maria slid her hand slowly down into Fayt's shorts, causing him to swallow a dry lump in his throat. Her fingers slowly slid through his pubic hair and then caressed his member until she gripped with her entire hand. It seemed quite large in her small grasp but she continued to stroke it slowly. Fayt was finding it hard to keep his composure as Maria begun to jerk him faster and harder.  
>"Are you okay Fayt?" Sophia had an intrigued look in her large brown eyes. "Why are you so red? Are you ill? Do you have a fever?" She took a few steps closer and grabbed hold of the covers.<br>"Sophia! What are you doing!" Fayt said with a slight moan in his voice.  
>With a tug Sophia pulled the duvet off of the two, revealing Maria with her hand buried in Fayt's striped grey shorts.<p>

Maria and Sophia glared at each other until the dark haired girl's eyes welled up. Fayt could do nothing but sit, silently awaiting a reaction from one of them. "Sophia it's not... What it looks like," Fayt pleaded to the distressed girl as she begun to cry. As tears dropped from Sophia's cheeks she turned, sobbed a few times then made a hasty exit into the hallway. The sound of her shoes clapping the floor as she ran echoed down the hallway.  
>"Sophia! Wait!" Fayt shouted the girl in an attempt to stop her, but it was futile. With a sudden jolt the blue haired young man leapt from the bed, not even looking at Maria and jogged after Sophia, leaving the room and leaving Maria.<p>

"What the hell?" Maria angrily growled. "Seen it all before huh? I see. I thought..." Maria shook her head and hopped up to her feet. "Well too bad for you Fayt!" She grabbed her belongings and left Fayt's room.

Later on in the day Cliff gathered the group up in the main lobby of the inn. Around him stood Fayt and Sophia talking about something, Nel playing with her red hair and listening to the conversations: Maria sitting at the table with her arms crossed, Albel leaning in a doorway looking at his gauntlet and Mirage standing besides Cliff smiling.

"Right! People! I have a hunch we'll be leaving tomorrow night. So I think we need to have one last night of fun. Any suggestions?" Cliff looked at the group vacantly.  
>"Why not just head to the tavern...? That's if you worms can drink that is." Albel turned his back causing his long tails of hair to whip around him. "I for one am going. Join me or not, I don't care." Albel began to leave the inn.<br>"Albel, wait!" Maria stood up and approached him. "Can I come?"  
>"Do as you please woman," Albel nodded with a smirk.<p>

"_Why is Maria going with HIM?"_ Fayt silently pondered the matter. _"Wait... Maybe she thought me and Sophia..."_

"I've got to go," Fayt urged, standing and picking up his equipment from the desk by the front door of the inn.  
>"Fayt? Where?" Sophia scratched her head whilst trying to figure him out.<br>"The bar?" Cliff questioned.

"Yeah, you guys coming?" Fayt stopped and looked at Cliff. His green eyes showed a bizarre mixture of feelings.

The tavern in question was only across the street. It was a typically medieval style building with barrels outside it. The ramblings of slightly intoxicated villagers could be heard spilling from inside.  
>Fayt pushed the saloon style doors apart and looked around the smoky room slowly. It was dimly lit by candles, had a long wooden bar across the side and a few drunken people sat at the circular tables. Albel and Maria were sat next to each ot0her, both of them had half full tankards and they appeared to be chatting.<p>

_"Is Maria smiling while chatting with Albel...?"_ Fayt's felt feelings of jealousy as Maria didn't smile all that often.

"Yo! Maria, having fun?" Cliff sat down across the table from her and Albel and placed his tankard of strong smelling ale on the table spilling a little of it.

"Yes actually. Albel isn't as miserable as he seems," Maria giggled.

"Ugh, silence woman." Albel looked slightly embarrassed as he downed his drink.

"Ohh is the big bad 'Albel the wicked' embarrassed?" Cliff laughed at him.  
>"Listen here maggot. I will gladly end you," Albel sneered at Cliff.<p>

"Haha. Whatever you say pal." Cliff seemed unfazed by the threats. Just chill out, have some fun.  
>"Oh-ho I plan to," Albel smirked, getting up and proceeding to the bar. He stood facing away but was scraping the silver claws on his gauntlet at the bar in frustration of Cliff's teasing.<p>

In Albel's absence, Fayt sat down next to Maria. He had a small cup of what appeared to be wine in his hand. "Hey you two," he said as he lent on the table with one elbow.  
>"Hey kid. Now I'm stuck with the love birds. Oh man," Cliff had a playful tone in his voice.<br>"As if." Maria turned away from Fayt.  
>"Maria I.. It wasn't what you think." Fayt pleaded to Maria but realised it was in vain. She had her arms crossed and stayed turned away from him.<p>

"Fine..." Fayt's voice was barely audible as he stood back up again bumping into Albel. "Oh. Sorry." Fayt had his head hung.  
>"Move fool." Albel tripped Fayt over and sat back next to Maria. "Oh. Sorry! Haha." Albel laughed deviously.<p>

"_What's the point."_ Fayt began to shed a few tears as he left slowly. 

"Somethin' Happen?" Cliff asked Maria while tilting his head in Fayt's direction.  
>"No." Was the only response he got from her.<br>"Whoa, alright then." Cliff sighed.

Albel caught on to what they meant. "And nothing happening is the problem? Hah." He noted.  
>"Hmmm. Perhaps." Maria responded, swirling her drink before finishing it. "Moving on. Who wants one?" She asked with a false smile covering her anger.<p>

The night had set in and the bar was a bit more crowded. Sophia, Nel and Clair had turned up.  
>The group had moved to a larger table to accommodate them all. Cliff was quite drunk and had his arms around Nel and Claire who looked as though they were flirting with him.<br>Maria had moved next to Sophia and Albel was arm wrestling people as he was also a bit drunk by now. "Sophia. About earlier." Maria tried to converse with the quiet girl. "I didn't know you and Fayt where..."  
>"Were not." Sophia bluntly interrupted.<p>

"But he obviously likes you..." Maria whispered. "If you hadn't... I would've..."  
>"Don't. It's not like he would have. He said he would save himself for me." Sophia said smiling.<p>

"_Bitch!"_ Maria thought trying not to show it.

"Oh. I'm sorry." She simply apologized then moved over a few seats, completely unaware that Sophia had made that up. She sat alone for a while drinking her pint of ale slowly.

Cliff was trying very hard to prove his suspicions that Nel and Clair were a couple "So you two ever?" Cliff said to them both, slurring his words.  
>"Ever what?" Clair replied as she played with her long platted silver hair.<br>"Y'know..." Cliff was trying not to be too rude.  
>"You mean... Sleep with anyone?" Nel replied bluntly. She had a slur in her voice which was surprising.<br>"Uhh. Yeah?" Cliff responded, he actually meant Nel and Clair sleeping together.  
>"Only Nel." Claire replied, stroking Nel's face.<br>"Me? A few guys either for my covert missions or for my own needs and Claire." Nel said teasingly.  
>"Are you a couple?" Cliff asked.<br>"Not really. More we just fool about. I get my way as I outrank Nel." Clair pointed out as she moved closer to Nel.  
>"Well well. Whaddya know. I need a drink. Lemme' grab yours." Cliff insisted as he pointed over to the bar.<p>

"Yes please Cliff." Clair responded with a smile. Cliff stood up and left for the bar with a grin glued on his face. "I think we fooled him Nel." Clair giggled.

"Looks that way to me." Nel agreed. "But I don't know how far we should take it." She added.

"Why not just see what happens? Nothing to lose right now anyway." Clair winked to her subordinate.

After Cliff returned to the table, the group had shuffled around. Maria was sat with Nel and Claire, Fayt had returned and was sat between Sophia and Albel. The group looked rather merry and they were all smiling whilst they chatted.

_"I hope things stay like this after the final battle..." _Cliff thought with a fulfilled smile.

"Fayt... Tonight might be the last night we have. Can... I sleep in your room you tonight?" Sophia asked timidly, not noticing Fayt's gaze was fixed upon Maria who was pretty drunk and being teased by Nel and Clair who were being very "hands on" with her.

"Uhh.. What was that Sophia?" Fayt said snapping out of his daydream. As Sophia went to speak again, Albel butted in between them and grabbed Fayt around the shoulders, pulling him closer."Albel! What the hell?"  
>"The young woman asked if she could sleep with you but I'm afraid that's not happening." Albel stated as he leant in towards Fayt.<br>Albels actions drew the attention of everyone at the table. As he put his own mouth to Fayt's ear. "You're mine." He whispered, tickling Fayt's ear causing him to blush.

"W..W..WHAT!" Fayt's face was bright red as Albel smiled sinisterly at him. "What's wrong with you!"

The group stayed quiet, staring at the two young men. Un-aware to what Albel had said. The silence was broken by Albel bursting into laughter.  
>"Hahaha. You should see your face fool!" He continued to laugh causing further embarrassment to Fayt.<br>Maria, Nel and Clair began to giggle at Albel's absurd behaviour. "What did you say Albel?" Maria enquired politely. She stared at Albel for a moment as he walked over.

"Oh. Don't worry about that." He slid across the bench and bumped into her. Maria was twirling her hair around in her hands and staring straight at Albel. "You know. You're actually pretty attractive for someone from another world." He said under his breath.

"Huh? Well... I'm uhh...Flattered." Maria smiled back at him. She noticed that he had rosy cheeks and had most likely had a few too many. As she took a gulp of her drink the feeling of a warm hand could be felt on her leg. "Uh... Albel. Why are you touching my leg?" Maria frowned at the man beside her.

"Shh.. I'm just seeing what's on offer." He whispered. Maria's face started feeling hot as Albel's hand slowly slid higher, stopping near her crotch. To her surprise Albel moved his hand.  
>"You have pretty nice legs..." He smirked.<p>

"_Albel's... Coming onto me..."_ The blue haired maiden thought as she began to look him up and down. _"He is pretty good looking... And Fayt isn't interested in me._

Albel's hand could be felt around her waist and holding onto her behind, he gave it a stern squeeze and caused Maria to let out a quiet yelp. "Want another drink?" Albel enquired.

"_Might take up that offer," _Maria thought as she shot a smile at Albel.


	3. Chapter 3

(Sorry for how late this is and how rushed it is, I suddenly had the urge to write something. Hope you enjoy.)

Early hours of the morning had began creeping in and the tavern had become empty as most of the team slipped off in a drunken haze. The musky air, filled with smoke and the scent of various drinks was getting heavy. Maria and Albel were the only ones left and decided call it a night, perhaps one too many drinks had been consumed.

"Well, we should probably be off. We have a pretty busy day tomorrow..." Maria grumbled, leaning against Albel's toned shoulder.

"Yeah, I haven't drank this much in quite some time." Albel sighed as he spoke. "Come on, I'll walk back with you."

The duo stepped up from the large wooden table leadened with a small mountain of empty mugs and glasses, making their way out of the dark room and into the dimly lit streets of petterny. It was only a short walk back to the inn they are all staying so it didn't take very long for Albel and Maria to get back.

"I wonder if he's going to try anything..." Maria pondered as they made their way through the narrow corridor towards the end of the building. Albel's room. "He is being awfully quiet..."

"Be quiet, I don't want to wake any of those maggots." Albel snarled under his breath as he pushed the door open rather forcefully making a slight bang.

"Pffft, says you, making all the noise!" His young companion giggled.

"Bahh." Was the only response that the somewhat angry swordsman gave her.

After clambering around, and finally getting into the far corner room Albel continued his anti social behaviour and simply climbed into his bed. "Are you coming to sleep or what?" He yawned.

"Yeah, just let me take my gear off." The tipsy woman staggered around while slipping her combat boots off. After removing everything except for her top and plain black underwear she climbed into the double bed with Albel, who was more or less passed out and glowing red around his cheeks.

"He's totally passed out. I was kind of looking forward to releasing some stress!" Maria let out a slight sigh as she lamented drinking too much with her sleeping companion. "Might as well get some sleep too."

A rather drained team began to assemble in the dining hall the next morning. Walking in as couples more or less. Fayt and Sophia were already sat down eating some ripe berries and dumplings to regain their energy. Cliff clambered in with Nel in tow and quiet simply plonked himself down next to Fayt, Mirage came in alone but carrying some pomelo juice and Adray had apparently gone ahead to scout the area in the Sanmite steppe. Only Albel and Maria remained unaccounted for.

"Yo, where's the cap'n?" Cliff bellowed across the huge glass table to his Klausian colleague.

"Not a clue, she was with Albel when I saw her last night." Mirage politely responded. "They might still be asleep."

"Ugh, I have officially ruined it." Fayt thought to himself while devouring his heathy breakfast.

After an hour or so had passed, giggling could be heard coming from the hallway outside of the brightly lit dining room and shortly after the cyan haired leader emerged with a horribly hungover swordsman by her side.

"Right guys, let's head off! Is everyone ready?" The confident young woman said in a raised voice, arms folded and still standing by Albel's side.

"Yeah!" The group rallied and began to slowly march out of the dining room and towards the exit of the inn. The streets of petterny were busy as usual and the group needed to weave In and out of crowds until finally reaching the west gate of town.

"We are gonna need to split up into two groups for safety. Everyone okay with that?" Maria turned to face the crew and demanded, looking puzzled at her quad scanner. "We will have Albel, myself, Sophia and Fayt on one team, the rest of you circle round and meet up with Adray." The competent commander said, assertively waving and gesturing.

The Sanmite steppe was hot and sunny with a lot of rolling hills, this didn't really agree with Albel very much due to his suffering from last night. But the team slowly pressed on walking over shallow rivers and steep plateaux's but it didn't take long for trouble to come there way. Just outside of the northern passage a group of bandits and cobolds had gathered.

"Oh man, I was hoping for no trouble on the way to the ruins." Fayt wined as he drew his sword. Although being a complainer he had always been a very able swordsman. Following his lead the team readied for battle, a perfect plain covered by the shade of mountains that the northern passage passed through.

"How do you guys wanna do this?" Fayt enquirer as he looked around at the still miserable Albel.

"Just leave these small fry to me, I need something to wake me up anyway." Albel hissed at the young hero and barged passed him. He headed straight towards the enemies, without drawing his sword.

"Everyone has been very... Unsociable today, we have hardly talked and Albel is just as moody as ever. Last night was meant to bond us not break us." Sophie was quietly thinking to herself but her concerned look had gotten Maria's attention. The two of them focused again when the somewhat suicidal swordsman in front of them neared the foes.

Three cobolds and two highwaymen quickly circled Albel who simply laughed at them.

"Vampiric flash!" The solo fighter shouted and raised his armoured arm up high. Within a second black miasma encircled him and spread to all his opponents, quickly ending their lives and filling him with energy. Five enemies down in one attack, Albel had recovered nicely from the souls of the poor victims.

"He doesn't hold back does he?" Sophia gasped at Albel's monstrous strength.

"No, he's pretty brutal..." Fayt just shook his head at Albel's antics. "Show off."

"Hey." The quiet Maria chirped from behind Sophia and Fayt. "I know this isn't the time or place, but I'm sorry about yesterday." She blushed intensely at her outburst.

"It's fine Maria, we were all a bit crazy yesterday. I understand." Fayt quickly comforted his idol and placed his hand on her shoulder. "We should all carry on as if nothing happened. Right Sophia...? Uhh, Sophia?" The irrational younger woman had stormed off, continuing to the entrance of the cave.

"Fayt, I just wanna say, nothing happened between me and Albel, it was just stupid jealousy. It's been bothering me all day." Maria whispered as the two of them began to walk towards the rest of their party.

"Oh wow, I never expected this. Best to play it cool Fayt." The stunned look on his face was very obvious but Fayt only nodded at her, as if to say I forgive you.

After travelling over endless countryside a dark cave awaited the four heroes, who thought it best to set up a small camp just inside. Night time quickly crept up on them, the cave had a very ominous feel to it and dripping could be heard echoing throughout the winding tunnels. Orange light flickered off of the moist walls from the small camp fire perfectly set up Albel and Fayt. Idol chit chat and having some curry with rice rejuvenated the heroes as they waited for the rest of their companions to turn up.

"I wonder what is taking them so long?" Maria yawned as she moved away from the fire to sit in the corner of the clearing. "We should get some rest."

Everyone was yawning by now and there was no arguments about that plan. The team all shuffled up against the wall and restocked the fire. It wasn't long before they had all begun to drift off, it was a very peaceful situation now that certain tension had been removed from the air.

Maria let out a slight moan and snapped out of her slumber when she felt something creeping up her inner thigh. It was dim in the cave and vision was somewhat obstructed by the smoke bellowing from the flames. "What..? Who is... Uaahh." Her noise was swiftly muffled by something slimy covering her mouth, dripping over her jacket and skirt.

"What is going on... Who is... What is... Ahh..." The petit maiden struggled but a large horrifying shadow loomed over her, it's darkness causing the piercing crimson of its eyes to stand out even more. "What is that!?" She panicked, gasping and trying to let out a scream but it was hopeless. The gargantuan beast wrapped its snake like limbs around her torso and dragged her further into the deep, dark cave. It's multiple writhing tentacles caressing her and violating her body as she reached for her laser pistol the creature tossed her to the ground winding her briefly before her predator pinned her down. Over twice her size Maria had no hope of getting free.


	4. Chapter 4

(Sorry for the badly written story, it will get better!)

Chapter 4

"Tender areas of Maria's body were being touched, tickled and teased by the disgusting creature. Although it was dark and vision was impaired, the behemoth had his sights set on one goal: Maria's slender body. Luckily for the distraught young woman, she always kept a spare gun. Struggling amongst the beasts writhing serpentine grasp she had managed to draw her laser weapon, a multi functional tool capable of adjusting to the users need and will; it had become a standard small firearm that she was used to. Aiming for the fiends head she knew she couldn't miss as it could spell the end for her, it's other limb had started to forcefully pin her down as it wasn't deformed and twisted like the other. Before the young heroin could pull the trigger something grotesque and slimy began to touch the unfortunate woman's face, swiftly slapping the pistol from her struggling grip.

Light flickered and illuminated the room as Maria's laser weapon resumed its origin form. The beast was now revealed to her, a chimaera: one arm of serpents, one disfigured and powerful arm, head of a feral lion and various other creatures completing its hybrid body.

" what on earth is that!?" She gasped before the assailant unsheathed a grotesque and enormous sexual instrument, dripping and ready to destroy tight black tights she usually wears began to tear as her attacker rubbed it's disgusting tool between her legs.

"Please tell me I don't end up like this, I've worked too hard! What would the rest of the team do if I was to be killed and raped by a feral beast?" The distressed character remorsefully wondered as the throbbing weapon began to tear away her underwear.

Maria had lost all hope by now, realising that she was about to get ravished by a member that would probably kill her, she began to lose consciousness. However, a shining silver gauntlet penetrated the beastly creature about to make Maria it's plaything. It's abdomen splitting, spilling chunks of intestines and splattering blood all over the helpless damsel; dying the white patches of her jacket crimson and soaking through the fibres of the familiar military attire. Albel the wicked had saved Maria, his cocky smirk and blood stained flesh would scare anyone, except Maria. He was a saviour, a hero to her, no words were uttered for a few minutes until Albel broke the silence and turned his back on the somewhat traumatised woman.

"You're pretty lucky I'm a light sleeper, Maria." Albel stuttered as if he was unsure of what to say.

"He... Called me by my name for a change? Have we all misjudged him?" Maria pondered: forgetting the traumatic experience she had just suffered through.

"Thanks Albel, you saved me." Soft words came out of her lips.

Without any hesitation, Maria had already gotten up and embraced the slender hero who had saved her. "I... Don't know what to say Albel, nobody has ever saved me. Usually I save myself... Why did you do it? I thought you hated us all?" The young woman interrogated Albel as she clung onto him for dear life.

The chamber they were in at the time was glowing a light shade of blue from the dropped laser weapon, the floor was dampened by the chimaera's blood and slight winds could be felt brushing agains the still hugging couple, causing their hair to wave in unison.

"Maria, I... I'm sorry but I can't hug up to you like this." Albel exclaimed.

"Why?" Was her only response as her embrace tightened.

" it's... Too... Enjoyable?" The embarrassed warrior mumbled before pushing Maria away slightly.

"You just saved my life Albel, I don't care. We should get back to camp but if you want... We can stay here, you've got me pretty excited after dispatching that monstrosity." Maria had a slight outburst without thinking and proceeded to blush.

A few seconds sped by before Albel's metallic limb grabbed Maria's throat and forced her against one of the blood leadened walls. Without any conversation he had already began to sensually kiss and tease Maria's lips and neck, firmly pinning her to the boundaries of the echoey cave.

"Ahh." Maria exalted as Albel's non modified hand slid down her torso and into her slightly torn white pants. His fingers caressed her smooth crotch: slowly creeping down her shaven area and into the moist crevice awaiting him.

"Oh ho, you seem a little excited." The cocky man teased as he continued to kiss and nibble upon the pale flesh of Maria's neck. His index finger slowly found its way to Maria's entrance and he was greeted by a very tight and hot cavity that he had already managed to squeeze his assaulting finger into.

"Ahh, Albel! Be gentle." Maria moaned as the thorough man began to thrust his finger in before adding another, loosening Maria's untouched areas. The ecstasy began to overwhelm Maria, her small and tender hands slithered down Albel's side and entered the slit in is clothing, the nimble fingers quickly found their way to his forbidden area and the relentless man was very excited already. She swiftly gripped his large, hard cock and began to slowly tug it to and fro in rhythm with his own penetration.

"Ahh, I see you're not shy." Albel quietly groaned, breathing heavily on Maria's neck still deeply pushing himself into her dripping, tight womanly area.


	5. Chapter 5

After several minutes of fondling each other Maria forces Albel away, freeing herself from the wall she had been pinned against.

"We have some time Albel, take me." She muttered, her tender lips quivering.

Without speaking any words Albel untied the red ropes holding his lower garments up, letting them fall into a heap around his bloody boots. A smug grin plastered on his face. Without hesitation the couple found themselves laying on the blood soaked floor with no regard for the state their clothing would end up in. Albel used his strength to pin his victim down as she wrapped her legs around him, half covered by torn up tights. A quick thrust was all it took for the sinister man's member to make its way deep inside Maria's moist cavity causing her to release a shriek of pleasure echoing in the still blue glowing cave.

"Ah Albel, I said not so rough before but... Ah... Carry on... Ahh" The maidens could barely talk between her moaining.

Albel continued to thrust himself deeply as if plunging a sword into his foe.

"I take it you don't want... Uh... Me to finish inside." He grunted, arched over his mate and whispering in her ear, her legs over his broad shoulders.

"Do... What you... Want, ah." She moaned. "My... Magic can protect me from anything... Ah. Ah."

A few more thrusts was all it took before Albel let out a quiet groan and released his load inside, enough to drip out and mix with the blood on the floor.

Maria gasped, making more noise than intended as she climaxed with her knight. After a few minutes of catching their breath the exhausted young couple separated and Albel stood up. Quickly slipping his clothes back on. Maria's outfit was ruined. A blood soaked jacket, ripped tights and a gaping hole in her no longer white underwear. But she stood up and straightened her apparel.

"We... Should probably head back." The heroine muttered with exhausted words.

"Yeah, whew. I needed that." Albel cockily snickered.

After a short walk through the caves that were now slightly illuminated from the sunrise they stumble upon the rest of their party. All awake. All leering as if they'd seen or heard everything. Maria's face dropped and then lit up like a crimson torch as she hid behind the somewhat pleased Albel.

"What fools?" He hissed at the group, folding his arms.

"Have fun kiddies?" Cliff bellowed before bursting into laughter.

"Bah. Be quiet worm. You have no idea what just attacked your valiant leader here. I stepped in and saved her.

The team looked at each other for a moment before Fayt grumbled to himself and stood up.

"Right guys, we should head out. We need to reach the ruins of model before sundown." He exclaimed in a commanding tone.

The heroes all stood and began marching past Albel and Maria, Fait deliberately bump into Albel even though it had little effect.

"I believe this trip just got a little awkward." Maria sighed resting her head on Albels steel plated shoulder before they all make their way into the golden and scorching desert.


End file.
